Hurricane Humberto (1995)
Hurricane Humberto was the eighth named storm and fourth hurricane of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season. Humberto formed on August 22 in the eastern Atlantic Ocean well to the west-southwest of the Cape Verde Islands. Humberto was a Cape Verde hurricane, and ultimately recurved out to sea, dissipating on September 1. Humberto coexisted with four other tropical cyclones in the Atlantic. The others were, Iris, Jerry, Karen, and Luis. Humberto caused no damage and no deaths. Humberto on August 22 shortly after its interaction with Iris https://archive.is/20130625152842/img86.imageshack.us/img86/4109/hurricanehumbertobu2.png Formation August 22, 1995 Dissipation September 1, 1995 Highest winds 110 mph Lowest pressure 968 mbar Deaths None reported Damages None Areas affected None Part of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152828/img227.imageshack.us/img227/5020/humbertotracksw3.png Humberto originated from one in a series of strong tropical waves that exited the coast of Africa during August of 1995. When the wave that was to become Humberto crossed the weather station in Dakar, Senegal on August 19, the station reported winds of 60 mph at the 500 mb level. Humberto was preceded by a strong tropical wave which ultimately became Iris, and was followed by another tropical wave that would become Karen. Satellite imagery as well as surface observations indicate that the wave was accompanied by a broad cyclonic circulation as it moved off the coast of Africa. However, despite the circulation, convection was disorganized and displaced southwest of the circulation center due to northeasterly wind shear. When the wave moved westward over warmer waters and into an area of weaker vertical wind shear, it rapidly developed into a tropical cyclone, becoming Tropical Depression Nine at 0000 UTC August 22. The depression quickly strengthened into Tropical Storm Humberto just six hours later. Due to a very favorable environment for development, Humberto became a hurricane at 0600 UTC August 23. At 1800 UTC August 24, just as it began its northwesterly turn, Humberto attained its peak strength of 110 mph, high end Category 2 status on the Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale. At this time, the cyclone's pressure was 968 mb. Shortly thereafter, Humberto began to weaken, mainly due to outflow from Hurricane Iris. Once Humberto moved away from Iris, it re-intensified and turned northeastward ahead of an extratropical cyclone, which would ultimately absorb it. Because of the presence of a mid-level trough over the central Atlantic Ocean, Humberto moved north, the northeast over the open waters of the Atlantic Ocean. Humberto maintained hurricane status until August 31, when it weakened to a tropical storm. Early on September 1, Humberto was absorbed by an extratropical cyclone. Impact and Records Since Humberto remained in the Atlantic Ocean well away from any land areas, no damage or fatalities were reported. However, several ships came into contact with the cyclone, with one ship, with the sign DVRUK4, reporting winds of 70 mph in association with the cyclone on August 30. These were the strongest winds reported from a ship. In addition, three other ships reported winds of tropical storm force in association with Humberto. Humberto was the second of four tropical waves in quick succession in the Atlantic Ocean that all eventually became tropical cyclones; Humberto was preceded by the wave that became Iris, and followed by the waves that would become Karen and Luis. In addition, Humberto was one of three tropical cyclones to form within a 24-hour period on August 21 and August 22; Iris formed 12 hours later, and Jerry formed 18 hours later. Humberto was also one of five named storms to form within a 7-day period; Karen formed on August 26, and Luis on August 27. https://archive.is/20130625152818/img88.imageshack.us/img88/3235/stormflurryjp5.png Satellite image on August 24 of Humberto Iris, Jerry, as well as two tropical waves that would ultimately become Karen and Luis. Humberto is third in line. Lack of Retirement Because it caused no damage, the name Humberto was not retired in the Spring of 1996 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was used again during the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season, and was also used again during the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season, and is on the list of names to be used for the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 1995 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Humberto report *NHC Advisory Archives on Humberto References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/1995humberto.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Humberto_%281995%29